Elder Kai's Stories
by SaiyaaGoku
Summary: The past of evil villains, their creators, our heroes, and the Kais. Their legends should not go unheard of. This story is canon to Dragon Ball Z.
1. Dabura's Birth!

Long ago, on the lonely planet of King Kai an apple seed was found. King Kai knew this was no seed. It was a "grateful seed", which after planting is eaten only by the Supreme Kais. Unknowing how this seed came down to his small isolated planet he decided to hand it to Grand Kai, which in turn give to a Supreme Kai. And so he did. The seed however was a poisonous seed. When planted, it's destiny was not to be eaten by a Kai, rather it is food for another dimension. Known as the demon realm.

So this seed journeyed its way to the land of the Kais. Shortly after being planted a dark tree grew. East Supreme Kai, noticed the colour difference reported it to Grand Supreme Kai, ruler of all Kais and space. Daio Shin (Grand Supreme Kai) banished this tree and moved it to a uninhabited planet in the North Quadrant hoping no one would eat from it. As fate would have it was a red skinned man, abandoned at birth, that toured the planet and greedily ate an apple from the _ungrateful_ tree. Seconds after eating the poisonous apple he collapsed in agony, feeling the venom spread over his body. A day had passed and finally this man could stand again. His eyes had changed to a evil yellow. He picked up his sword, feeling an immense power surging through him, he swung his sword down, and the planet shook abruptly and broke away in half. East Supreme Kai had been watching this happen through a magic sphere he had made. Again he reported this to Grand Supreme Kai. Daio Shin appalled by the amount of planets with life this red skinned man had caused, he send the killer to the demon realm where he truly belongs.

Once in the demon realm, the red man, couldn't be more happy. He ruled over it, gaining more and more power as time passed. Even the other demons were afraid to look him in his eyes. His sword cut through anything in his way. He enjoyed it there, until a small devil came along and controlled him using powerful enchantments.

And this is the story of Dabura.

* * *

/Stay tuned for more short stories. Will update once a day! Next story - **Bibidi and Babidi!  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!


	2. Bibidi Babidi Buu!

Millions of years ago, a evil wizard named Bibidi and his son Babidi loomed over their nearby planets in search for civilisation. They were outcasts in their home race, known for being _the evil ones_. Years have passed, and their spaceship was beginning to wear out. They needed a new way of travelling from place to place. Finally, using the back up fuel left on their ship they came to a planet with advanced technology.

Time went by, and they mastered a very useful technique from the inhabitants. A form of teleportation faster than instant transmission. In addition to learning new methods, they began creating a life form. It began with a single cell of pure evil, and it multiplied on itself. By the time it was the height of a little baby it was already walking around their friendly planet and killing everyone in his way. Of course Bibidi and Babidi was pleased with their wonderful creation. They used the teleportation skill they had learnt and brought their little boy to stronger planets in their galaxy.

Soon, the whole galaxy had been lifeless, many solar systems were destroyed for fun, tons energy was absorbed and even the Kais were afraid of the trio. Majin Buu quickly overpowered the four Kais. His power seemed endless. Bibidi's orders were starting to be ignored. So Bibidi used a powerful incantation trapping Buu in a round pink sphere during travel or whenever Buu disobeyed orders.

Before long Buu had so much energy in him from absorbing strong life forms, Bibidi decided it was time to take control of the Other World. Again using teleportation the two got to the land of the Kais in no time. Buu easily defeated the North, West and South Supreme Kai. When he was fighting the youngest of the Supreme Kais, the East Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai had come. Buu taking advantage of the strongest power, he absorbed Grand Supreme Kai. It was then Majin Buu took on the personality and shape of Grand Supreme Kai and became fat and innocent. During this time, East Supreme Kai killed Bibidi.

After the horrific battle in the Other World, Babidi and Buu returned back to finish the grand plan, conquering the universe. Controlling this new playful Buu was a lot simpler than before. Babidi offered treats for Buu whenever he followed instructions and used his father's powerful enchantment whenever he didn't. So the duo travelled the universe, Majin Buu killed anyone he was told to and turning everyone else into candy.

It was this time when Buu was being locked in the pink shell for travel by Babidi. He sent Buu to a blue planet for in the North Quadrant in a galaxy known as the Milky Way. Babidi on the other hand went to the Demon Realm and took Dabura under his commandment. Forgetting Buu's awesome power, Dabura and himself looked to gain more followers.

Many many years after those events, Dabura was finally sent to Earth to check for powerful inhabitants. None were found and the planet was dismissed for Buu's revival. Although Babidi did not believe so. Hundreds of years later they planned a day when Earth holds a strongest under the heavens tournament and extract the energy from the strongest fighters.

* * *

/Stay tuned for more short stories. Will update once a day! Next story - **Freiza  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!


	3. Frieza!

"Well guys, who do you want to hear about now? (I'm asking YOU as well. Tell me in the reviews!)" Old Kai asked the group of Z Fighters, who were eager to hear more stories.  
"Elder Kai, inform me about that scum Frieza. The years before he came to Planet Vegeta." Vegeta spat.  
"Alright then Vegeta. Freiza doesn't have a very long history. Now let me try remember." And then he began his story.

At an early age Frieza began ruling his first planet given to him by his father, creatively named Planet Number 1. On that planet he took over every organisation on the planet, beginning his own army. It wasn't until Planet 31 that he took Zarbon and Dodoria. He defeated both in battle using his second form, and they then cowardly served Frieza. For your interest, this was happening at the time the Saiyan-Tuffle war was going on.

Shortly after the Saiyan-Tuffle War, Frieza soon became aware of Planet Vegeta and the strong fighters on the planet. Frieza and King Vegeta, came to a conclusion that the King and his fellow Saiyans would take over other planets for Frieza and sell it to others.

Only months after acquiring the saiyans, Zarbon overheard a rumour from the one strongest saiyan clan on the planet.

_In a bar on Planet Vegeta a group of saiyans were chatting. "Hey Jeece, you know that its been a thousand years since the last known super saiyan, it could be one of our sons!" The taller one exclaimed to his fellow saiyans. "Oh yeah. I haven't thought about that. Well i got high hopes my son is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Another one yelled. "I've heard King Vegeta's son can fight of 4 Saibamens and his only a kid!"_

After hearing that he blasted the small pub, and fled to inform his master. Frieza hearing this, he planned the perfect attack. He gathered every saiyan except Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, and held a party on Planet Vegeta. As you already know, that night he used the Death Ball and destroyed the planet. Moments before King Vegeta was killed for trying to obstruct Frieza as the ruler of the universe.

A growling sound and then Goku's voice interrupted, "Wait Old Kai use the mystic ball of yours and tell me where they have the best, tastiest food in the universe!" Clenching his stomach in hunger.  
"Goku this is not the time."  
"But this story is boring!"  
"Well what do you want to hear about then?"  
"Food! Food! Food!"  
Everyone collapsed of laughter. Even Vegeta was having a good time!

* * *

/Stay tuned for more short stories. Will update in a bit! Next story - **Pre-Bardock****  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!


End file.
